leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
XY139
January 14, 2017 | en_op=Stand Tall | ja_op= | ja_ed=ニャースのバラード | olmteam=Team Kato | scenarion=1 | scenario=米村正二 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=吉村文宏 | directorn=1 | director=吉村文宏 | artn=1 | art=篠原隆 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=XY131-XY140| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Facing the Needs of the Many! (Japanese: さらばサトシゲッコウガ！クセロシキの逆襲！！ Farewell, ! 's Counterattack!!) is the 139th episode of the , and the 938th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 20, 2016, in Australia on January 1, 2017, in Canada on January 7, 2017 and in the United States on January 14, 2017. Blurb After returning Goodra to its home, our heroes are suddenly confronted by a giant creeping vine—just like the ones Team Flare unleashed on Lumiose City! The scientist Xerosic is trying to continue Lysandre’s work, and he even turns a mind-control beam on Clemont! But Clemont is too clever for that—a secret invention rescues him, and Xerosic is arrested. When another vine attacks our heroes, Squishy and Zygarde come to the rescue…with a difficult request. Ash’s Greninja is able to sense the energy feeding the vines, and Squishy needs its help to stop them. With Ash’s encouragement, Greninja agrees, and joins Squishy to help protect the Kalos region! Plot and have traveled to in order to return home. Ash thanks Goodra for battling alongside him again and promises that this isn't the last time they'll see each other. A tearful jumps up for a hug. Everyone says their final goodbyes before heading back to Lumiose City. On the way, discovers that Lumiose Airport is running again, meaning that she can head to Hoenn while Ash can return home to Kanto. notes that their journey is nearly over, which makes everyone feel sad. As they continue on their way, Ash senses something heading their way. , sensing it too, appears out of its Poké Ball. Ash wonders what is going on as roots come up from out of the ground. Clemont realizes this is the same as what happened in Lumiose City. Clemont believes that this must be the work of Team Flare, but points out that Squishy got rid of them. Ash decides they need to get rid of the roots right away, transforming into Ash-Greninja. They both see the power inside the roots; Ash has Greninja use , which defeats the root as a watches from a tree. A deep rumbling begins to occur as a large truck nearly runs them over. The Cell watching them is suddenly picked up and dragged towards the truck because of Xerosic and his . Clemont informs the others he was Team Flare's Scientist. He isn't happy at being defeated and has come back, planning to create Team Neo Flare. Bonnie tells him to give back Squishy's friend but he says he won't do it as he plans to obtain Zygarde and make Lysandre's dream come true. Ash has Greninja use Water Shuriken to smash the device but Malamar stops it with before lifting Clemont off his feet. The truck departs, taking Clemont captive, as Greninja chases after it. Inside the truck, Xerosic informs Clemont that his scientific knowledge will be useful, but Clemont says he'll never help him. Xerosic is unfazed by this as he has other plans, namely to use mind control on Clemont like he did with the Zygarde and make him an advanced human. Xerosic releases Clemont from his restraints and prepares to use the beam but Clemont asks for a chance to clean his glasses first. Xerosic is surprised at this request but allows him to do it before firing the beam and causing him to scream. Nearby, are going over the footage they shot during the Team Flare incident and editing it to make them look good. They start arguing about where parts of the footage should go, trying to make each of them more prominent, when another root pops up and attacks. Suddenly, Squishy and Z2 come over in their 10% Forme to destroy the root. recorded the whole scene and James decides to edit it into the video. The truck screeches to a halt where another Cell is. As Xerosic and Malamar go to look, Greninja comes out of hiding and Ash can see that Greninja has found them. However, he doesn't know where Clemont is, so he has Greninja try and sneak inside. Spotting a Cell, Xerosic has Malamar use which collects the Cell and puts it into the truck. Greninja is near the truck when it steps on a branch alerting Xerosic, who spots Greninja and orders Malamar to use . Greninja dodges and attacks with Water Shuriken as everyone arrives on scene demanding Xerosic give the captives back. Xerosic decides to retreat for now and orders Malamar to use , which briefly stops Greninja. Greninja follows after the truck and jumps in front of it, appearing to get run over but Ash realizes Greninja is hanging on under the truck. They chase after the truck, but it flies off and becomes invisible. Xerosic believes he has gotten away and that the machine should be ready. However, thanks to Greninja, Ash knows where they are. Xerosic returns to Clemont who says that he feels great, and being called the leader of Team Neo Flare makes Xerosic feel satisfied. Ash, Bonnie, and Serena reach a tall rock and Ash tries to figure out where Greninja is. Greninja sees Ash, causing Ash to realize where Greninja is, and decides to jump, much to Bonnie and Serena's surprise, who become worried. As Ash prepares to jump, Serena says she'll go too, as does Bonnie. They all jump together but miss, but Greninja catches them with his tongue and brings them onto the ring. Inside they come across Clemont, but are stopped by Xerosic who tells them Clemont is being mind controlled. Clemont confirms this and is ordered to capture them. Ash says Clemont would never give in to mind control, and Clemont reveals having never been under Xerosic's control because he placed a device in his glasses to prevent it from working. Xerosic orders to use but Clemont brings out to counter with . The attacks collide as Ash has Greninja team up with Chespin. Xerosic orders Malamar to use Signal Beam and but with Chespin is able to dodge and hits Crobat with . Xerosic becomes angry about this and calls for another Air Slash but Greninja strikes back with Water Shuriken and knocks out Crobat. Xerosic recalls Crobat as he states he will be able to recreate the world. He goes to jump out and recalls Malamar. Clemont uses his Aipom arm to catch Xerosic. On the ground, Officer Jenny has Xerosic in handcuffs and before being lead away asks Clemont why he is so strong. Clemont replies it was thanks to spending time with Ash, Bonnie, and Serena, which surprises Xerosic as he is taken away by Officer Jenny. Serena is glad it is over as Bonnie addresses the Cell asking if it knows Squishy. Just then another root springs up from the ground, but it is destroyed by Squishy, who has just arrived. Bonnie is delighted to see Squishy again and hugs it. After being reunited, Squishy asks Greninja to follow it, which Greninja does along with the others. They come across Z2, who speaks telepathically to Greninja and explains that although Team Flare were defeated Kalos is still bearing the scars of the attack, which manifests as the underground roots. It is hard for them to find their exact locations but Greninja is able to locate them easily. Ash tells Greninja what happened before can never happen again, and reminds Greninja about what Professor Sycamore said about them meeting not being a coincidence and their powering up not being an accident, and that this was meant to happen. Ash allows Greninja to leave so that Greninja can track down all the negative energy. They shake hands and hug as the others look on. Greninja goes to leave as Squishy says that Greninja will be under its care and tells Bonnie while they may not see each other for a while it will always be with her. Bonnie understands, and promises to meet up when she becomes a trainer so the two can go on another adventure. Squishy agrees, telling her its a promise. Everyone says goodbye as they set off on their separate ways. Major events * Ash's Goodra returns to its home in . * Xerosic returns, intending to create Team Neo Flare, but is defeated and arrested. * and meet up with Squishy and Z2 again. * Ash so that it can detect and destroy the reappearing roots with Squishy and Z2. * promises to Squishy that she will go on another with it once she becomes a . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Officer Jenny * Alain (flashback) * Sawyer (flashback) * Sanpei (flashback) * Xerosic * Keanan * s (fantasy) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: ( ) (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: Squishy ( ) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; Ash-Greninja; released) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; released ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ; flashback) * (Xerosic's) * (Xerosic's) * (Keanan's) * ( ; flashback) * (Saizo's; flashback) * ( ; Squishy; Complete Forme in fantasy) * ( ; Z2; Complete Forme in fantasy) * ( ; multiple) * ( ; ) * ( ) * (×2) * (×2) * (×2) * (×2) * (×2) * (×2; flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Other * Clembot (flashback) Trivia * Poké TV: "Burn! Pokémon Challenge!!" focusing on Ash's Greninja in its Ash-Greninja form. * The English dub was released on iTunes and Amazon Video on January 1, 2017, thirteen days before the episode aired in the United States. The same occurred for all episodes in Volume 4 of Pokémon the Series: XYZ that aired after an all-day marathon of on November 26, 2016, and before January 11, 2017, when the error was fixed (The Right Hero for the Right Job! through Till We Compete Again!). ** However, the episode was pulled from iTunes and Amazon on January 11, 2017, although those who had already purchased and downloaded the episode could still view it. It was later released again on iTunes and Amazon on January 15, 2017, the day it was supposed to be released. * This episode was followed by a preview for the . * Meowth's Ballad is used as the ending theme for this episode. * In this episode, a piano version of Puni-chan's Song is used when sees Squishy again. * This is the first time a main character has released a regional starter Pokémon. ** This is also the first time where a main character has released two Pokémon in the same episode. * This is the last episode to feature an Officer Jenny from Kalos. * This is the last English-dubbed version of an episode in the main series to have its closing credits against a black screen. * Bonnie's promise to reunite with Squishy when she becomes a is similar to the promise that Max made to back in Do I Hear a Ralts?. * The episode's English title is a reference to a popular phrase from , "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one". Errors * After Greninja accepts Squishy's offer, its eyelids are blue instead of black like they are supposed to be in its Ash-Greninja form. File:XY139 error.png|Greninja's eyelid error Dub edits * The Ash-Greninja theme is replaced by an instrumental version of Stand Tall. In other languages |nl= |fr_eu= |de= |fi= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ru= |tr= |cs= |}} 139 Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes in which a Legendary Pokémon appears Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes which aired in Australia before the United States Category:Episodes which aired in Canada before the United States de:Das Wohl der Vielen! es:EP942 fr:XY139 it:XY138 ja:XY編第139話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第138集